Viva la Raza
by rosiewitch24
Summary: Eddie comforts Chris.


_Well, I'm back with two more legends. Hope you like this one, it was written for xaracaex. Don't own anything except the perverted mind._

_~Rosie~_

Viva la Raza

Eddie leaned against the cool tiles of the shower, letting the hot water beat on his aching back. Those damn German suplexes hurt. He and Chris had really worked it tonight, he thought with a smile. He loved working with his friend. With or against, they always tried to put on a good show.

He finally turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, heading for the locker room. Chris was stuffing his ring gear into his bag.

"Hey man, you wanna hit the bar later?" Eddie asked, grabbing his shorts and dropping his towel.

Chris looked over, then quickly averted his eyes. He couldn't look at Eddie naked. It was bad enough controlling himself in the ring. Harder every week, rolling around with Eddie, their bodies pressed together intimately. He was terrified that Eddie would feel his arousal and be disgusted with him.

"Yeah, later. I need to call Danny first. Nancy said she'd let him stay up till I could call," Chris said, zipping his bag and pulling the strap over his shoulder. "I'll meet you there in a while."

"Cool. See you there," Eddie said, grinning.

Chris was pissed when he walked into the bar later that night. Another shouting match with Nancy had put him in a foul mood. He looked around for Eddie, spotting him at the bar, a redhead on his left and a blonde on his right. Great, another fun evening of watching women crawl all over Eddie.

Chris sighed, going to sit by his friend and ordering a beer.

"Hey man, glad you could make it," Eddie said with a grin. Then he looked hard at Chris. "What the hell happened man?"

"Nancy."

Eddie untangled himself from the women, grabbing Chris' arm and pulling him to a booth in the back of the bar.

"What now?" he asked, pushing Chris down and sitting across from him.

"Same old shit. She won't let me see Danny unless I come home and play good husband." Chris drained his beer, slamming the bottle down. "I can't take this anymore Eddie. She's such a bitch, holding my own son over my head. I can't be who she wants me to be anymore."

Eddie hated to see the pain in Chris' face, knew what he was feeling. Vicky hadn't let him see his girls when their shit went down, and it hurt. He laid his hand over Chris', wanting to comfort him.

"It'll be ok Chris, we'll get a lawyer. She can't get away with keeping you away from your own son. We'll figure it out," Eddie promised.

Several hours later Eddie half carried Chris to his room. Chris was pretty toasted and was laughing at nothing.

"What's so damn funny man? Put your feet down, your ass is too heavy to carry!"

Chris was enjoying having Eddie's arms around him, and let his feet drag some more. Eddie cursed, propping Chris against the wall and digging through his pockets for the room key. Chris groaned.

"Don't you dare puke on me you ass," Eddie growled, finally finding the key and unlocking the door. He grabbed Chris and hauled him into the room, dropping him on the bed.

"Thanks Eddie," Chris mumbled, curling away from his friend.

"You can't sleep in your clothes Chris," Eddie told him, rolling him onto his back and leaning to pull Chris' shoes off. Chris gritted his teeth as he felt Eddie's hands fumbling for his belt. He rolled away again.

"I got it man," he said, his voice raspy and low.

"Stop being difficult Chris, come on, I'm not leaving till you get in bed right," Eddie said, rolling Chris once more.

Chris reached up, tangling his fingers in the mullet Eddie still refused to cut off, pulling Eddie down on top of him.

"What the hell man?" Eddie asked, his reflexed dulled by the beer he had consumed.

"I love you Eddie," Chris said softly.

"I love you too Chris," Eddie told him.

"No Eddie, you don't understand," Chris whispered, needing Eddie to understand. He couldn't keep his feelings a secret anymore. He couldn't help himself.

"I love you Eddie," he repeated, pulling Eddie's head down and kissing him softly. Chris' eyes closed. Eddie's lips were so soft.

Eddie jerked away, "What the hell are you doing man?" he yelled as he scrambled off the bed.

Chris turned away again, "Sorry Eddie, just forget it," he said, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. This was turning into one of the worst days of his life.

"Chris?" Eddie asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Just go Eddie, just leave me alone."

Eddie heard the tears in Chris' voice, and rolled him over again. "Not till you tell me what's wrong."

"I told you Eddie, I love you. That's why I can't be with Nancy anymore. I can't be with anyone anymore. I know it's sick, I know you don't like guys, but I can't help it Eddie. I love you."

Eddie was shocked to hear his friend talk like that. He had known Chris for so long, and he never knew that Chris liked men.

"But Chris, you're married, you have a son," Eddie stammered.

Chris kept his eyes tightly closed, he couldn't bring himself to look at Eddie right now. "None of that matters. I never really loved Nancy, I was just lying to myself, trying to make it not real, but I can't keep it to myself anymore. I've loved you for a long time Eddie…I'm sorry."

Eddie didn't know what to say. He felt like an idiot for not realizing this any sooner. Things with Chris and Nancy had never exactly been the picture of a 'perfect' marriage, but he'd never thought that much of it.

"Chris, I don't know what to say," Eddie finally admitted.

"You don't have to say anything Eddie. Just go. I know you don't want to be around me now," Chris said miserably. He waited for Eddie to hit him or something. Eddie was Latino and the macho pride wouldn't let him allow this insult to pass.

Chris' eyes flew open when Eddie's hand traced his jaw. He looked up at Eddie's crooked smile, his heart beating fast. He couldn't move as Eddie leaned down, kissing him hard. Chris gasped when he felt Eddie's tongue stroking his lips. Eddie wasted no time, the gasp allowing him entrance to Chris' warm mouth. He swallowed Chris' groan, feeling the other man respond to the kiss, their tongues mapping the unknown territory of each other's mouths.

Eddie finally pulled back a bit, breathing hard. He looked down into Chris' shocked face, grinning a little.

"I'm not a gentle lover Chris. And I'm possessive. You want to be with me, you're with me. If I catch you fooling with anyone else I'll beat the shit out of you. Understand?"

Chris nodded slowly. "You don't hate me?" he asked, his voice shaky.

Eddie didn't answer in words, he just hooked his hand around Chris' neck and pulled him up, taking his mouth again. Hard, demanding. Chris' hands gripped Eddie's shoulders as he lost himself in the feelings, the heat, coursing through him. He bit back a moan when Eddie's hands yanked his shirt off and he dragged his nails down Chris' chest. His own hands fumbled with Eddie's shirt, needing to feel his skin. Chris' cock was so hard it ached, and he could feel Eddie hard against his hip.

Eddie pushed Chris back on the bed, both men gulping air. Eddie's hands went back to Chris' belt, making short work of it and the fly, dragging heavy denim down Chris' legs and tossing the jeans and his boxers on the floor.

Chris cried out, his back arching off the bed as Eddie grasped the older man's cock, stroking roughly.

"Is this what you want Niño? You want me to touch you?"

"God yes," Chris panted.

Eddie skinned out of his own pants, covering Chris, pulling Chris' head to the side and attacking his neck. Chris moaned and writhed under Eddie as the younger man sucked and bit at the tender skin. Chris' hands tangled in Eddie's hair as his hips rocked against Eddie's.

Eddie moved down Chris' chest, leaving a trail of red marks that he knew would be dark purple by morning. A nice reminder for Chris of who he now belonged too. Eddie loved the way Chris' body responded to him, it excited him, knowing how much Chris wanted him.

"Fuck Eddie, oh fuck," Chris cried as Eddie licked the head of his cock. His entire body throbbed with pleasure. Eddie spit on his fingers, circling them around Chris' tiny opening. Chris tensed as he pushed one finger deep inside.

"Fuck Niño, you're so tight," Eddie groaned, licking and sucking the tight skin over Chris' hips.

"I've never, I haven't," Chris mumbled almost incoherently, his hands were fisted in the sheet so tight his knuckles were white.

Eddie rose up, looking at him. "You're a virgin?" He grinned, "Oh Niño, that's good." He licked the length of Chris' cock, feeling the tremor that rocked Chris' body. "Papi's gonna make you feel so good."

Chris' hips bucked up, his mind blown by what Eddie was doing to him. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever considered that Eddie would want him. He groaned loudly as his cock slid into Eddie's hot mouth. A second finger had joined the first, stretching him. It hurt, but he wanted this, he wanted Eddie.

Chris could feel his release barreling at him, "Papi, oh god, I'm gonna cum."

Eddie sucked hard, feeling Chris harden even more, hearing Chris cry out his name as he spilled in his mouth. Eddie swallowed, licking gently now, his hands tightly griping his new lover's hips. He slowly let Chris slip from his mouth, pressing biting kisses to the soft skin of the older man's stomach.

He crawled up Chris' body, kissing him hard, letting Chris taste himself on Eddie's lips. He lay beside Chris, pulling the big body against his own. "Sleep now Niño," he said.

"But Papi," Chris objected.

"No Niño, sleep now, we'll talk in the morning," Eddie pulled Chris' head onto his chest, stroking the newly short hair.

Chris curled into his best friend. "Love you Papi."

Eddie smiled, "Te amo Niño."

xXxXx

Chris was confused for a minute when he woke up, an arm draped across his belly, a body pressed against his back. Then last night flooded back and he smiled, snuggling closer to the warm body of his best friend and sighing.

"Good morning Nino," Eddie whispered in his ear, "Did you sleep well?"

Chris nodded, his eyes closing as Eddie's warm hand rubbed slow circles on his belly, feeling Eddie's lips against the back of his neck, nipping and licking, sending shivers down Chris' body.

"You still want me Nino?" Eddie asked softly.

"Yes Papi, god yes," Chris whispered, gasping as Eddie pressed his hard length against him. Chris trembled as Eddie's hand moved lower, wrapping around Chris' hardening cock. He found himself flat on his back, Eddie's mouth capturing his in a searing kiss. Chris let his hands roam Eddie's back and sides, caressing the smooth skin as their tongues dueled and their breathing quickened.

Eddie's lips trailed down Chris' neck, biting and sucking harshly on the smooth skin. He pulled back a little and admired the marks he had left last night, showing nicely this morning.

"Get on your knees for me Nino," Eddie said.

Chris rolled, pulling his knees under him, shaking, a little scared, but wanting Eddie so much. His big body trembled as Eddie's hands dragged down his back. Eddie moved behind Chris, letting his hands caress the older man's ass. He leaned to press a kiss to Chris' lower back, licking a stripe down.

Chris cried out as Eddie's tongue swiped over his hole. Eddie gripped his hips tight, holding him in place as he used his tongue to prep his new lover. Chris moaned, tensing as Eddie's finger invaded his ass. Soon he was bucking back against Eddie's hand, crying out as Eddie added a second finger.

"Oh god Papi," Chris moaned.

Eddie added another finger, wanting to be sure Chris was as ready as he could make him, not wanting to hurt him too much his first time.

"Are you ready Nino?" Eddie asked softly.

"Yes Papi, please," Chris begged.

Eddie spit in his hand, slicking his leaking cock and rubbing against Chris.

"It's gonna hurt at first Nino, but then it's gonna feel so good."

Eddie pushed, feeling Chris tense and shudder as he breached the tight muscles, not stopping until he was buried deep. He stopped, his hands rubbing soothingly across Chris' back, his hips, his touch gentling Chris, relaxing him.

Before a minute passed the sharp burn eased and Chris pushed back against Eddie, wanting, needing him.

Eddie closed his eyes, Chris so tight around him. "Oh Nino, you feel so good," he groaned.

He pulled back, beginning a smooth rhythm that quickened Chris' heart and made his breath come hard. Chris moaned again as Eddie's hands gripped his hips, pulling Chris back as he drove forward.

"Papi, fuck, so good," Chris whimpered.

Eddie's hand loosened, sliding down to wrap around Chris' aching cock. He stroked the older man in time with his quickening thrusts, feeling Chris' body tightening. He leaned, pressing hard kisses to the broad back.

Chris moaned, the feeling of Eddie inside him one he thought he would never feel. And in all his dreams, all his fantasies, he never imagined how good it would feel. His fingers tightened, bunching the sheets in his hands, trying to keep himself grounded as his sweet Papi made him fly.

Chris cried out as his body clenched, his release coating Eddie's hand. Eddie's eyes closed, feeling his own orgasm take him as Chris clenched so tight around him. He thrust deep once, twice, his body tensing as he spilled into Chris.

"Oh Nino," he whispered.

He heard Chris whimper softly as he pulled away, letting Chris fall to the bed. He collapsed beside him, wrapping his arm tightly around Chris and pulling him against his chest. He captured Chris' mouth, kissing him softly.

"Te amo Nino," he whispered against Chris' lips.

"I love you too Papi."


End file.
